Black Hood
by dualendingRoxas
Summary: Summary: Who is the person in the black hood? And how can he/she change not only form but aura as well. Is it friend or foe? Whatever it is we need to stop it.


Summary: Who is the person in the black hood? And how can he/she change not only form but aura as well. Is it friend or foe? Whatever it is we need to stop it.

**Yelling/Shouting/Sacred Gears**

_Thoughts_

* * *

'

Chapter 1: Meeting Raynare

"Hey Issei?" "What is it Yuuma?" "Would you fulfill my request?" she asked as she gave a shy smile. "Sure," he said with a grin. "Anything for you" "Would you…" "Don't ask that question" said a deep voice. When Issei turned around there was a person in a black leather coat. The rest of their attire consisted of black everything and their face was obscured by their hood. "Issei," said the voice. "Hold out your arm." She wouldn't stand for it, she did not spend four hours of torture for this. She screamed at the top of her lung, "Hold on! What do you think…" "…I am doing with the man you were about to kill? **Fallen Angel ****Raynare**" he finished harshly.

She flinched at the anger in his tone, as well as Issei who was hurt by the news that was brought to him. "She would kill you Issei. Then wipe the whole world's memory of you and her ever existing." Every word brought more and more pain to the boy slowly bringing out his anger. "In fact, to prove myself right, give me he paper in your pocket and I will show you who knew about this."

If she was scared when she heard him, she feared what he asked wasn't true.

"H-hey Issei, I'm going to head home." She started slowly not wanting to activate his… no. He was too weak but she hoped that THING would do her no harm. "Is it true?" Issei asked suddenly his voice quivering as he reached in his pocket. "Were you going to kill me?" he asked as he pulled out a card. _A summoning circle? _She was getting more fearful every second, as Issei handed the man his card. _She's not answering. _Issei thought darkly. Suddenly a red symbol appeared in midair as a red-haired buxom girl appeared. "Issei," the man spoke. "You have three choices that I will give you." "What is the meaning of this?" said the red-haired girl known as Rias Gremory. "Silence girl, I'm giving your would-be devil servant a choice. _What's he saying?_ Issei thoughts were getting darker every minute. "You have a choice to be dead by your girlfriend's hands, be the devil girl's servant, or your memory can be wiped clean and I'll take you where they can't harm you." The choice was his, and both girls were afraid, this man or THING had seen through both their plans and the only thing they could do was kill him but then he would be proved right and Issei's Sacred Gear would awaken and automatically go into Balance Breaker.

They fell into a trap.

And they couldn't do a thing about it.

"How were things supposed to go for them?" Issei asked. "Your girlfriend would kill you and the world wouldn't remember her. The girl known as Rias would revive you as her new servant."

And that sent him past the edge.

**[BOOSTED GEAR BALANCE BREAKER]**

His gauntlet immediately and armor started forming around his body. He felt beyond pissed. He wanted power, power to kill the man ruining his life. The man lifted his hood, shocking both girls. He was going to use any means to get it.

He was going to kill... himself? A perfect replica stood before him. It was himself, or was it?

"I am not you but rather someone else, now make your choice." _The big moment! _They were shocked because there was a replica of their target in front of them. But he gave the boy a chance to join either of them. "I choose… Rias." He spoke softly. "Does the other die?" Issei 2 said. "No I'll deal with her later." The man put his hood on and walked up to Issei and knocked him unconscious and his armor and gauntlet disappeared. "Take care of him" and the man teleported away in a flurry of numbered data.

They both left quietly not wanting to incur the wrath of Issei or his clone.

* * *

**(A/N): This story consists of major fights throughout the story that the guy in the black hood will show up for. Such as the Rating Game, Raynare Round 2, and the White Dragon Emperor. You call em' one-shots I call it a story. This is also one of my first stories.**

**LoFord OUT!**


End file.
